kleineweltfandomcom-20200215-history
Reynaerdia
'Reynaerdia '''is one of the five realm in the Little World. It is inhabited by Reynaerdians, the Fox People, and it is divided into 5 sections, the Federations. The Federations Reynaerdia is divided in 5 so-called Federations. These are, from west to east, the New World, the North, Europe,Anatolic Federationthe Levant, and the Orient. Each Federation is lead by the most powerful empire in it. The New World is lead by Asclepia, which is it's only empire; the North is lead by Norway; Europe is lead by the Austro-Hungarian empire; the Levant is lead by Persia; and the Orient by Greater Japan. Holy Borders The borders of Reynaerdia are not made by man, but by the gods. One can neither diminish, nor expand the Reynaerdian realm, and if extrareynaerdian territories are captured by Reynaerdians, it will receive a code, usually the name of a Greek letter, and it will be referred to as a colony, even if directly neighboring Reynaerdia, instead of actual part of the realm. When Reynaerdian ground is held by extrareynaerdians, it will have effects on the local wildlife and environment, as it is insulting the local gods. Lykogenes Lykogenes are holy forests in the Reynaerdian realm, which are created by gods, and in which Reynaerdians are born. Inhabited by spirits and magical creatures, it is bordered by religious objects, for example fences, ropes or statues, and it holds a temple, the place where the birth actually happens, in the centre of it. These temples, hard to find though, are gateways to the world of the gods, where Reynaerdians are created by the Creators, and are lead through the holy temples. There they should be awaited by priests or other religious servants, who have got a signal from the gods that a new person shall join them soon. If the land around a certain Lykogene is captured by extrareynaerdians, the Lykogene will become dormant, therefore non-operative. It will not be able to regenerate any people, until the land is recaptured by Reynaerdians. If a Lykogene should be attacked though, or even the temple destroyed, it will not be able to be repaired anymore, and the surrounding land will meet serious consequences. However, this has only happened once, and is not likely to happen again, as man has learned from that mistake. Reynaerdians Reynaerdians are the inhabitants of Reynaerdia, and are basically humans with foxtails. However, this foxtails can be magically made vacant, as in some cultures for example the women may not show their tails in public, in which case one cannot tell a Reynaerdian from a human. As this would suggest, Reynaerdians are magical creatures, and they practise magic, with different kinds of magic in different cultures or religions. The skill and ability in this can vary from nothing at all to divine power, and this can be measured in the amount of tails the Reynaerdian in question has, ranging from one to nine. When a Reynaerdian has for example six tails, he can choose to show any amount of tails from zero to six. This goes for every amount of tails. Reynaerdians have a different lifespan than humans. First and foremost, they are not born to parents, as they have no parents, but they are conjured in beforementioned Lykogenes, after they are created by the gods in the spirit realm. Every Reynaerdian has something called a Genus, which defines by which creator spirit they are made. This Genus consists of five names, which are the names of the locations of the Lykogene corresponding to the certain creator. For example, a man conjured in Vienna can have a Genus of three fifth Viennese and two fifth Napolitan. After his conjuration, the Reynaerdian still is in his infantile stage, meaning he looks like a ten-year-old. Gradually he will become looking older, until twenty years after his conjuration, which is called the Coming of Age, when the Reynaerdian reaches adulthood, meaning he will look like a twenty-year-old. After this, the Reynaerdian will biologically stop aging. This means he will be able to live for thousands of years, if undisturbed. However, any lethal damage will conclude in death, meaning that this is the only way for a Reynaerdian to die. After his death, the soul of the Reynaerdian goes back to the spirit realm, where it undergoes a process of cleansing and purgation, after which it will be put back in almost exactly the same body. Thus, a dead man will return after some years, depending on how long he lived, but without memories of the past lives. One can also choose not to undergo the cleansing in the realm, in this case the soul stays in or around the grave or shrine of the person. Ancient Time & New Time The ancient time is the time before 1375, when there were no Reynaerdians as we know them now, but a kind of pre-Reynaerdians, called Ancestral Reynaerdians, or simply the Ancestors. Not much is known about the lifespan or means of conjuration of these people, but many history is still known today. In 1375, the first conjurations of Reynaerdians as we know them took place. This was the beginning of a time called the New Time, which would last forever, or at least until the end of the world. Diachronisms & Diachorisms Reynaerdia is full of different cultures and peoples, however, they still remain one race, created by the gods. Sometimes, through all cultural differences, similarities are found. Perhaps the best example of this is music. In Reynaerdia, classical music is of all countries, instead of just the western ones, without disturbing the individual traditional music. Therefore classical music is something that has not originated in a specific country, but in all of Reynaerdia at the same time. This phenomena is called a diachorism, a thing that is not bound to place. But this is not only present in a matter of location, but also in a matter of time. Reynaerdians are immortal in a way, meaning that they live for long times, meaning that the Reynaerdian people consists of practically the same people, regardless of the time. This results in the fact that some things undergo little change over time. At first, one would think that this would result in for example a deficient technology, as one would stick to the old technology. This is true, in a way, however not exactly. The technology that makes little progress, does not need to do so, because it has already been invented and perfected in the beginning of the New time. For example, steam locomotives, however scarce, already existed in 1398. This is called diachronism, something that is not bound to time. This doesn't mean it makes no progress at all, for example, steam-powered devices first made their full advance in the late 18th century, when almost everything was powered by steam. Another diachronism, however less perfect than the one of the steam engines, is electricity. It was already discovered during the 14th century, but people where not able to harness its power until, once again, the 18th century. Religions Religion in Reynaerdia is actually not just religion, perhaps even anything but religion, as a religion is a belief in gods or supernatural forces. However, Reynaerdians do not believe in those things, but they simply know that they exist. This means that gods and spirits, supernatural beings and creatures and the like are a real thing in Reynaerdia, and rather than fate in them, religion is a way of respecting those things, in order not to suffer their wrath. Because of strict regulations of ceremonies and such things, their are hardly any cases to be found in which significant friction grew between religion and technology, and certainly not anything like a schism. This is the result of constant awereness that there are divine beings monitoring the Reynaerdian's actions. Imperial Registration As German is the language spoken internationally in Reynaerdia, the Imperial Registration (German: ''Reichsregistration), is the name of the registration files of every military organisation in Reynaerdia. For example, ranks are internationally known under one, German system. Because of this, a Japanese officer can validly tell his rank to a French officer, resulting in both men knowing who is the higher of the two. This also goes for classification of armored vehicles, ships, and so on.